


Noticed

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Stalker vibes I guess, Two Shot, USUK - Freeform, happy ending tho?, two nutjobs these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur knows himself to be a reasonable person, but then Alfred waltzes into his life and things change





	1. Chapter 1

“Ooh I love romantic rides to the countryside!” Arthur yelped at the sudden appearance of the voice and nearly slammed on the brakes in his surprise. Luckily he stayed on the empty road and the car kept going smoothly. He glanced into the rearview mirror just to be met with shining blue eyes and a bright smile,something one didn't exactly expect to see from someone they’d kidnapped. 

 

For a couple months now, Arthur had been head over heels over Alfred Jones. They never were best of friends, but it would take a fool to not fall for the charms of such a beauty. Alfred had made himself known fast after moving to the area and soon he had more friends than Arthur had had in his whole life. That wasn't what made the brit weak in the knees though, no. At first he had barely tolerated the loud American, but then he had helped him stand up again after the shorter male had tripped on stairs. A friendly smile and a firm touch to his hand with the accompanying sweet words had made his heart beat wilder than anyone else. After the brief meeting, Arthur found himself dreaming about the other. He also began noticing the way Alfred helped others, even if those others didn't see it themselves. 

 

His first month into loving Alfred passed by fast, yet it also marked the first steps of Arthur's mind taking off. The more he saw of Alfred, the more he felt like no one appreciated the man for who he was. How could they treat Alfred like a normal person, when the man was so much more? Each time Arthur spotted someone eyeing the American like the man was a sweet for them to enjoy, he had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from making sure those kind of eyes never laid themselves on Alfred again. He had no claim on Alfred, so he had no right to do anything about these things, right? The more Arthur thought of the situation, the more he felt like only he could give the other the kind of appreciation the man needed. Little by little he started joining Alfred's group of friends, feeling like the American gave him looks with so much more meaning in them than when he looked at others. 

 

On some nights just the thought of those looks were enough to make Arthur's whole body tingle pleasantly. Nights like those were filled with thoughts of Alfred. His looks, his smile, the warmth from any brief touches he had received from the other. All of it was almost too much for Arthur to handle, yet he couldn't get enough of it. It was on one of those nights that he realised that staying in a place like this with so many others would never give Alfred true happiness. The city and all the people were a distraction, something that needed to be removed. He didn't sleep that night, too busy making plans to ensure the American would get his true happiness. Some part of him saw all this and wondered if he was going overboard, but the thought was smushed before it had time to spread its wings. There would be no room for hesitation or it might put Alfred's future to risk. Before he knew it, he had managed to get everything done and ready so they could leave. 

 

Arthur had apologised in his mind so many times after getting the car on the move. His blood had been filled with excitement for their future, especially after he had secured the tied up and passed out Alfred to the back of his car. Everything had gone so smoothly! They got out of town and Arthur could have cried out of happiness. And now Alfred was awake! For a few seconds Arthur wondered if he was dreaming, but the wild beating of his heart and the warm flooding his face told him this was real. This euphoria lasted for only a while, since rather soon after he tensed up. Alfred was awake. What if the man needed convincing that this was destiny? Arthur had thought he would be at the hideout by the time the American woke up! However what Alfred said next caused all the dread to disappear. 

 

“Man I knew you were amazing…” The sound of something snapping was all the tell Arthur had before he had a big body moving from the back seat to the front. He did his best to keep them on the road even as Alfred moved around, though it was the sudden closeness that caused his mind to short circuit rather than the difficulty of the situation. Moments after they were both seated and buckled up in the front seats and Arthur was sure his heartbeat was loud enough for Alfred to hear. It was hard to focus on driving with those gorgeous blue eyes watching his every move. 

 

Alfred on the other hand was enjoying all of this. Oh he had noticed Arthur's obsession pretty fast and anyone would call him a weirdo, but instead of feeling creeped out he yearned to see how far the cute brit would go. There was something exhilarating to see someone so put together change and become so focused on him. He felt special. He loved seeing the dirty fire in Arthur's eyes whenever someone flirted with him and could barely keep his hands to himself on the times the brit shot snarky comments to hide his possessiveness. It was so cute that Arthur thought no one noticed his actions. The last seconds before he passed out, had done enough to make him excited for waking up wherever, the look on Arthur's face nearly making him hard then and there. 

 

Getting free from the ropes had been an easy feat. At first he had thought to stay quiet and just admire his kidnapper. It was clear that the man was excited and Alfred felt his heart beat happily to know that someone would go this far for him. Who knows what future might bring, but with someone like Arthur life would definitely be interesting.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's surprised by the turn of events that came after the kidnapping.

How on earth could he bored?! Alfred let out a loud groan, leaning back on the couch he had been slouched on for a while now. He could hear Arthur's humming from the open window, so he turned over to try to catch a glimpse of his little problem. One would have thought that life would be interesting after they got kidnapped, but it seemed it wasn’t so. At first it had been enough to see Arthur shoo away everyone else from “tarnishing” him, to see the ice in the brit’s eyes the moment he leaned close to others and know the switch had been flicked on to make him the centre of it all. The kidnapping had been so promising! For once he thought someone would want to grab him and keep them to themselves. 

 

So how did he end up with the kind of a nutjob that wouldn't even want to ruin him themselves? Arthur had been a mess while they first settled here and had barely gotten any different in these few weeks. He had tried to see, if the cute blond would do something, by inviting him to share a bed for a night, by walking around with just his towel around his waist and once even just pretended to be asleep on the couch. None of this had given him anything!! Arthur might have looked for a while only to mumble apologises under his breath seconds after. Even now he was left alone inside while the brit tended to the whatever garden thingy that lied in the backyard. Alfred couldn't see Arthur from where he was and it added to his annoyance. He was supposed to be the centre of his world! Why wouldn't Arthur just touch him!? 

 

Alfred felt his eyes go wide at his train of thoughts. Oh no. The more he thought of what he felt, the more real it would feel. He thought he was the one being obsessed over, but realised that it had started becoming mutual. Only Arthur still just wanted to keep him untarnished and perfect while Alfred himself wanted to be forced to reveal all his sides. He wanted to Arthur's eyes alive with the wonderful glint he had gotten a glimpse of before the kidnapping. He wanted to be desperately grabbed and marked and kept held close. More than anything he wanted to rip into Arthur's character, tease him to the edge of desperation by huddling close with someone else and then be forced to look at just Arthur. Not that he really wanted to look at anyone else. 

 

The storm of thoughts was still going wild inside his head when he pushed himself up and off of the couch. Steady feet walked through the space of the cottage thingy they resided in and lead him outside. Arthur shot up straight as soon as he noticed the American approaching. Alfred felt thrilled as he saw the look on Arthur's face morph from surprised to flustered to confused just to end up awakening the spark he needed to see to feel alive. Oh Alfred didn't care where they were, but somehow the thought of having Arthur all to himself felt absolutely perfect. Before the spark had time to fade away, Alfred had pulled Arthur close and captured his lips with his own. At first it seemed like he would be pushed away, but he wouldn't budge and soon he was pleased to find himself under the exact desperate hands he had wanted to feel. Everything locked in place and it was like a dying flame suddenly burst with life and filled his veins. Neither of them really slept that night, both too tangled up by marking their territory and taking claim of what was theirs.

 

The first time they had to leave the cottage to go shop for food, Alfred couldn't wait to see if he would be able to get more of the possessiveness out of Arthur. Sure it had been a struggle to get to go along with the man in the first place, but he needed more. He hadn't expected the presence of other people to bite him in the ankles. Arthur and him had separated for like maximum a minute when the brit continued walking while Alfred stopped to look at everything around them, but apparently it had been enough for some pretty boy to try to get close to Arthur. Oh how he felt disgusted by just seeing the other man look at Arthur with a smirk on his lips. When he saw the trash trying to touch Arthur's arm, he wanted to make him unable to lift the damn arm. Alfred quickly made his way close to the two and easily pushed Arthur to continue on with their gathering of necessities. It wasn’t until after they left the store that he spotted a playful gleam in Arthur's eyes. He had fallen for his own game! Despite realising what he fell for, he made sure to state his claim the moment they got home.


End file.
